Two Hearts
by lightningcanoe
Summary: Maya wants to go to San Francisco but her heart is in Rosewood. What happens when she ends up in Emily's backyard?
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

A/N I feel like nobody has really tackled the whole Maya-was-acting-some-kind-of-crazy-and-was-about-to-run-away-when-she-got-brutally-murdered thing, so I'm giving it a try. Chapter story? Probably. By the way, I'm just assuming that Garrett confessed to killing Maya, because there doesn't seem to be any sign of an investigation of her murder.

* * *

Maya was drifting. It was now dark out, but she had no idea what time it was. She also had no idea where she was going; the bus to San Francisco had left already, her one way ticket to freedom, gone. She had no idea what stopped her from going. No, that was a lie. Maya knew exactly what stopped her from going. Emily Fields. As much as she hated True North, and surpressing her stoner habits, and Rosewood, she loved Emily more. She loved Emily so much. Which is probably how she ended up in Emily's backyard.

Maya dropped her bags, pulled out her phone, and dialed Emily's number. One ring, two rings, three rings, four. No answer. She called again, no good. Maya sighed, sitting down on the bench swing under the huge oak in the Fields's backyard. After a few minutes of swinging, she saw a shadow. "Hello?" she said. The shadow didn't respond or move. "Who's there?" she called again. The shadow drew closer until Maya could see who it was: Pam Fields. Maya sighed in relief as she watched Mrs. Fields make her way up to her. "Hello Maya," Pam said with a small smile on her face. "Hi Mrs. Fields," she replied. "May I sit?" "Sure." So the older woman sat, and for a few moments there was silence.

"I'm sorry," they both said. Maya chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry for the way I acted at dinner Mrs. Fields," Maya said honestly. "That's okay. I'm sorry for looking through your things and getting you sent away. Or as Emily put it 'hauled off to druggie boot camp'." Maya laughed, "I didn't mean to seperate you from Emily, I can see now that you two make each other happy." "No worries Mrs. Fields, do you know where Emily is? She's not picking up her phone." Pam frowned, "That's odd, she called me a few minutes ago to let me know that she's on her way home." Maya frowned too, "Oh." was all she said, looking down at her hands, frustrated. "Are you two fighting?"

Maya looked up at Pam. The older woman's face was expectant but wary. Maya shifted uncomfortably, she knew they were both out of their comfort zones. "Um, yeah. We are," Maya said. "What happened?" "I... I tried to make her choose between me and her swim team, and I got angry that it was such a tough decision for her." Maya found herself looking down. "Good thing Emily forgives easily." Pam said simply, getting up. "Listen Maya, Emily isn't one for holding grudges. She has a heart of gold and will listen to whatever you have to say." Maya sighed, "I know, she's perfect. She deserves someone perfect," Maya said. "She deserves someone who makes her happy. And I've never seen anyone make her as happy as you make her." Pam said, making Maya look up. "Just be honest and keep it simple, it'll do wonders." "Thank you Mrs. Fields," Maya said. Pam nodded and started to walk back to the house. "I'll send Emily back when she gets home."

Maya was grateful when a few moments after Pam was out of sight the back porch lights flicked on, making the backyard much less creepy. Within ten minutes, Emily appeared. When she saw her coming towards her, Maya stood up hastily, almost tripping over one of her bags. Emily came up to her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, embracing her fiercely. "I thought you were gone," she said. "I thought you left me," her voice cracked. "I couldn't Em." Maya's eyes started to well up. "I love you too much." Emily pulled away from her some, and kissed Maya passionately. "I love you too Maya. I missed you so much." Emily said, a little breathlessly.

With a chaste kiss on the lips, Emily unwrapped herself from Maya and sat down on the swing. Maya sat down next to her, taking her hand. "Emily, I'm so sorry for the way I acted before I left." Maya apologized, simply and honestly like Pam told her to. "It's okay Maya, seriously." Emily squeezed her girlfriend's hand and gave her a small smile. "It's just in that house, filled with your friends, and team mates, and that wolf pack of yours-"

Emily couldn't help but chuckle at Maya's nickname for her, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer. None of them could pass for wolves, except maybe Spencer, what with Aria being too sensative, Hanna being too ditzy, and Emily being too gentle. They'd be the worst wolf pack ever.

"I just felt like I couldn't compete. I was selfish, I wanted you all to myself because I was afraid that with all your friends, you won't have time for me," Maya admitted sadly. Emily looked deeply into her eyes. "Maya... I may be a Shark that hangs with a wolf pack..." she removed her hands from Maya's to caress the girl's face, "but I will always find time for my angelfish." Maya was crying now, "I can't decide whether that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, or the corniest," she said smiling. "It's probably both," Emily said smiling back and leaning in to kiss her once again.

* * *

A/N (again) What the flip man! I didn't even reach 1k words! Whatever I guess, review and stay tuned for the next (longer, I promise) chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: One Big Sleepover

A/N Yo guys me again. Sorry for taking a while, I've been finishing some summer assignments for school, senior year yknow? Anyway, I'm still deciding where I want this story to go. I've already decided that it will be Maya centric, but should I involve A? I don't think I could handle doing an A storyline in all honesty... er, I'll figure it out. Here's chapter 2!

* * *

"Emily, what the heck are you-" Maya and Emily broke away from their kiss, which was getting pretty heated by the time they heard their tiny friend, to see an embarrassed Aria standing at edge of the back porch light's lightspan. "I'll just go back inside now," Aria said, pointing behind her and backing out of the light.

Emily chuckled, and Maya smiled, "Didn't know the wolf pack was here," Emily laughed again. "Yeah we kind of had a long day and none of us wanted to be alone tonight," Emily said, the smile gone from her face. "I'm sorry," Maya replied, tucking a loose piece of hair behind Emily's ear and gazing at her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Emily didn't respond. "So it's another one of 'those things.'" It was more an accusation than a statement. Emily gave her an apologetic look. "It's okay, I should be going anyway," Maya said, standing up. "Going where?" Maya grimaced, that was a good question. For the past couple of days she had been drifting, staying at various of her other friends' houses and occasionally cheap motel rooms, but she was running out of places to go and money to spend. "Have you already gone home?" Emily asked, standing up too.

Maya licked her lips and grimaced, "No." "Maya-" Emily started, "Don't, Em," Maya interrupted, as she started to collect her things which consisted of two heavy looking duffel bags, a backpack, and a purse. "Maya-" Emily started again but again she was cut off. "Emily, I'm not going back to my parents just so they can send me back to True North!" "They need to know you're okay." "But you took care of that now didn't you?" Maya said coldly. Emily bowed her head and mumbled an apology. Maya sighed and dropped her bags. She lifted her hands ups to rest them on her girlfriend's face, making her look at her. "Sorry. I just can't go back there Em. I can't," she said. "Then stay here tonight." Emily said, grabbing the duffel bags, which were even heavier than they looked, in one hand and Maya's hand with the other. "Are you sure your mom will be okay with that?" Maya asked as Emily led her to the front of the house. "Of course, the other girls are here, so it should be fine," Emily dropped her hand to open the door.

Emily dropped Maya's duffel bags by the door. "I'll be right back," she said before squeezing Maya's hand and bounding up the stairs. Maya smiled and slid her bookbag off her back and her purse off her shoulder and dropped them in the pile with her other things, then headed to the kitchen, where she spotted the girls. "Hey you," Aria said, cradling four coffee mugs in her arms and grinning at her. Maya smiled back, "Hey small fry," she said, looking at Hanna and Spencer. Hanna looked dazed, but when she heard Maya's name she snapped out of whatever trance she had been in. "Maya!" she said, extending her arms for a hug but not getting up from her chair. Maya walked over and hugged her and Aria too, while she was at it. "Hello Spencer," Maya said, smiling. "Hey." Spencer's face was apprehensive at first, but after a second she gave the girl a little smile.

Just then Emily bounced into the room, all smiles and in her pajamas. She planted a kiss soundly on Maya's lips, "She said you can stay a couple of days." Maya smiled back at her, "But she wants to talk in the morning, about what you're going to do," she continued. "Oh, cool." Maya's words hung in the air along with the tension that had been there since she walked in the room. Silence filled the room save for the sounds of Aria milling around making everyone coffee. Maya shifted uncomfortably, "Er... wow, I'm tired. I'm just going to head to bed," she said heading towards the door before Emily could object. "I'll help you with your bags," Spencer said, sliding off her barstool. Maya still looked surpised as she followed Spencer to the guest bedroom.

"So..." Maya drew out the "o," while sitting on the bed. She tossed her backpack on the floor where Spencer put her other bags. "We need to talk," Spencer said, sitting down next to Maya on the bed. "You hurt Emily. She was worried sick." Maya looked at her hands, "I know. I'm sorry." Maya noticed that she was apologizing a lot tonight. "I like you Maya, I really do. But I need to know-" "It will never happen again, I swear." Maya looked at her, "I love her, Spencer." Spencer smiled at the girl. "I know. Now get in here," She hugged Maya then stood, "It's good to have you back," She said as she walked out the door.

"And get your ass downstairs! I know you're not tired," Spencer called from the other side of the door.

Maya smiled to herself, realizing that she loved her girlfriend's friends. After changing, she got up and followed Spencer out of the guest bedroom and back downstairs to the kitchen where Aria and Emily had gotten Hanna talking. "We're back!" Spencer said smiling, motioning back to Maya who was also smiling. "Oh good, we were about to watch a movie." Emily said, taking Maya's hand as she reached her. "I made you some hot chocolate Maya. Em said you prefer it to coffee," Aria said, motioning to the cup next to Emily's. "I do, thanks Aria," Maya said before taking a sip from the cup. "We're gonna go pick a movie, so Em you make popcorn because we're all to lazy to." Hanna said already halfway out of the room. "Yup," Spencer agreed. "Movie time!" Aria sang as she followed the other two out. Emily sighed and slid off her bar stool and fetched a large bowl and a couple of packets of popcorn. She put one in the microwave and hopped up on the counter. Maya smiled at her and abandoned her hot chocolate to join her girlfriend on the counter top. Emily placed her hand on top of Maya's and stared at them. "I missed you," she whispered, tracing patterns on Maya's hand. "I missed you too Em. Should've known I couldn't stay away," Maya said with a smile.

Emily didn't respond. She licked her lips and stared at Maya's. As much as Maya wanted to kiss her, she decided to make light of the situation. She lifted Emily's chin so that they were looking at each other, "My eyes are up here you know," she teased, making Emily blush. Maya smiled and slid her hand to the back of Emily's neck and drew her closer, joining their lips in a sweet kiss. Emily pressed her lips against Maya's harder and let her slip her tongue into her mouth. Before things got too serious, Maya pulled away. "Easy tiger. Your mom's home, and so is the pack." Emily pouted slightly, "So?" Maya chuckled as the the microwave beeped signaling that the popcorn was finished. Emily emptied the contents into the bowl, and put the second packet in the microwave. She leaned over and kissed Maya again. She couldn't help it, Maya tasted good.

Before long, the microwave beeped again and the two were heading to the living room. "You guys pick a movie?" Maya asked, setting the popcorn down on the coffee table. "Yeah, Aladdin." Aria responded, grabbing some popcorn. "Fine by me," Emily said from the corner of the couch as Spencer pressed play. Maya sat down next to Emily who pulled her closer to her and got comfortable.

The next hour and a half consisted of horrible singing (save for Maya and Aria who sung "A Whole New World" in perfect harmony), laughing, joking, and two popcorn fights over which Disney movie was the best that Emily had to break up (according to Hanna its Aladdin, Spencer it's The Lion King, Aria said Hercules, and Maya said Tarzan). As Aria got up to change the movie, Maya felt her eyes getting heavier. She tried to stay awake but failed being exhausted from the past couple of weeks, and fell asleep in Emily's arms.

* * *

A/N Disney movies and Maya and the liars interaction because the rent is too damn high. What am I talking about? I don't even know. Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming; suggestions, thoughts, constructive criticism, anything.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

A/N Decided to continue on. (sorry about that) I have a bunch of storylines in mind and still haven't figured out which one I'm going to use yet. But anyway chapter 3 (dedicated to those sweet reviewers 3

* * *

Maya woke up in the guest bedroom alone and unsure of how she got here. She was sure she had fallen asleep on the couch with Emily. She yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. 'Em must've carried me up,' she thought, getting out of the bed.

The girl got out of bed and stretched, then went to take a quick shower. She threw on an old grey "The Strokes" t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. By the time she was finished preparing for the day, she heard a knock on the door. Emily opened the door and Maya just stared. After all this time Emily's beauty still took her breath away. "Good morning," Maya said a little breathlessly. Emily smiled, and strode up to the girl. "Good morning," she replied, pecking her on the lips. "Breakfast is ready." "Are the rest of the girls already up?" Maya asked. "Oh, they left already. They all wanted to go shopping but I passed," Emily explained, making Maya frown. "You didn't have to do that Em, I would've been fine with your mom," she said. "Maya, it's fine," Emily said, taking her girlfriend's hand and squeezing it. "We're in this together now," she said, making Maya smile. "Let's go get some breakfast."

The two jaunted down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Pam had whipped up a complete breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon. Maya could almost feel her mouth watering; it had been weeks since she had a decent breakfast, and everything on the Fields' table looked incredible. "Good morning Maya," Mrs. Fields said, coming from the kitchen with a pitcher of orange juice. "Good morning Mrs. Fields," Maya said smiling. "Hungry?" "Very," "Then let's eat!"

After Maya had consumed most of the food on the table and respectfully offered to help clean up, the older Fields were seated on one side of the kitchen island and Maya and Emily on the other. "So Maya," Pam started. "Emily has told me that you don't want to go back to your parents." Maya clenched her fist under the counter. "Yes," she responded. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" "No."

Pam glanced at Emily, who was looking at Maya, who was practically glaring at the countertop like she hated the granite. Emily grabbed the girls hand. "Well it was worth a try. But my next question is a little harder. What are you going to do now?" Pam asked, making Maya look up. "I'll move out, get a studio in town. I've already gotten my job back at the Grille and picked up few extra shifts." Maya said. "How are you going to afford the down payment?" Pam asked. "I've got some money saved up. I was going to use it-" Maya's eyes flickered to Emily for a moment, "For something else, but it can wait," "How much?" Pam drilled, "Five thousand dollars," Maya said, "Its under a friend of mine's name." Emily looked at her incredulously, "Where'd you get $5,000 dollars?" she asked, the shock as evident in her voice as it was on her face. Maya coughed to cover a laugh. "Birthday money, part of my paychecks, sold some stuff. I lived in California, half my stuff was autographed by celebrities. You'd be surprised how much people will pay. Plus I play with a band ocassionally, and even though it's inconsistent, it pays." Maya smiled to herself.

Pam nodded, "And school?" she asked. "Get re-enrolled at Rosewood High, and finish there." Maya said. "How will you re-enroll? You can't do it by yourself, you're a minor." "My dad will do it," Maya responded. "What about a car?" "I have a car at my house, I just need to go get it." Pam seemed to think for a moment. "If you're sure about this Maya, then you have my support. You already know you have Emily's." Pam said, " I know," Maya looked at her girlfriend lovingly and smiled. "One last question," Pam said. "Yes?" Maya managed to tear her eyes away from her girlfriend. "What now?" Maya's smiled disappeared. "I go home,"

* * *

A/N well then. Next chapter is St. Germain family drama (oh no). review review


	4. Chapter 4: Parents

A/N virgin lambs I mean thanks for waiting. Seriously guys, thanks.

* * *

Emily pulled up in front of the St. Germain's house. She turned to Maya who had a look on her face that Emily couldn't read. "Maya," she said. No response. "Maya," she repeated. Maya looked at Emily, "We're here." The shorter girl nodded and opened the car door, but Emily reached past her and shut it again. "Are you sure you want to go in there alone?" Maya nodded and opened her door again, but again Emily pulled it shut, this time leaving her hand on top of Maya's. "What?" Maya asked, speaking for the first time in 30 minutes. "How come I've never met your parents?" Emily asked, looking up from their hands. Maya barked out a single, bitter laugh. "There's no one to meet."

Emily frowned. She had only seen her girlfriend like this once, right before she ran away, and she was terrified that she'd do it again. She watched Maya think. Emily did that a lot; in fact, they both did it a lot. Emily told herself that it reminds her of why she fell for the girl. They were total opposites. Maya was artsy and musical and poetic while Emily was sporty, definitely not musically gifted and knew nothing about poetry. Lost in her thoughts, Emily didn't even notice that Maya started staring back at her.

"I want to come with you, Maya, please," Emily said. "I know you're used to doing things on your own but I'm here and we're in this together. We're a team, and you know about me and my teams," Emily said with a little smile. Maya stared at her girlfriend, wondering how she got so lucky. "Okay," she finally said, making Emily smile a little more.

They both stepped out of the car and walked to the house, pausing at the front door. Emily took Maya's hand and squeezed it. "Let's go?" Maya nodded, "Just stay behind me in case my mom is home," Maya said. She unlocked the door using a key she got from on top of the door frame and together she and Emily entered her home.

They had made it about three feet before they heard a woman's voice.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. St. Germain was sitting, with a glass of wine, at the island in the kitchen looking highly irritated, maybe even angry. Mr. St. Germain was across from her, typing away on a laptop. Maya chuckled, "Home for once mom? That's new." Maya responded bitterly. "Where the hell have you been?" she repeated, definitely angry. Maya tightened her grip on Emily's hand. "Mom, have you been taking your medicine?" Maya asked less angerly. "I'm the one asking questions young lady. Now _where the hell have you been_?" Mrs. St. Germain was starting to raise her voice. "And who the hell is that?" "This is my girlfriend. you know the one you've never met because you're never here," Maya finally answered one of her mother's questions. "Hi dad," she said mockingly, "Hm, hi honey." Mr. St. Germain replied, not even looking up from the computer in front of him.

Maya shook her head and started heading towards the far end of the kitchen to the basement where her room was. Mrs. St. Germain was glaring daggers at this point, "Maya." Maya ignored her and kept walking, pulling Emily along with her. "Maya!" She ignored her some more. Maya's back was to her mother and her hand was on was on the doorknob when Mrs. St. Germain started to throw things. The wine glass missed Emily's head by two inches. Maya pulled Emily in front of her to attempt to protect her. It worked; Maya got hit in the back with the wine bottle.

Maya cried out when the bottle shattered. She clenched her teeth, yanked open the basement door, and stumbled inside with Emily just as they heard another glass shatter against the door. Maya locked the door and hobbled down the stairs. She made her way over to the closet where she pulled out two duffel bags and a backpack, all of which looked already full. "Maya you're hurt!" Emily said worriedly. "I'm fine," Maya was clearly lying. She was awkwardly limping all over the place.

"I have to go back upstairs." Maya said from her dresser. "Why? There's a door right there," Emily said as she shouldered the backpack and picked up the duffel bags. "You go out the back, I have to get my car keys," she responded. "But you're hurt!" Maya was still facing the dresser and Emily could see her grey shirt turning dark with blood. "I'll be fine Em, I promise. Just go, and I'll be out in 5 minutes."

When Maya turned around had something short and black in her hand. "Trust me," she said. "Is that..." Emily couldn't even form the word. Why did Maya have that? "Real? No, but she doesn't know that. Don't worry Em, it shoots bangs," Emily looked terrified as Maya leveled the weapon at herself and pulled the trigger. A wooden rod came out with a white flag sporting the word 'BANG!' attached to it. Maya smiled a little as she pushed the rod back inside. "Five minutes," Maya assured. Emily strode up to Maya and kissed her on the lips. "I love you," she mumbled. "Forever shark," Maya replied, and Emily was out the door.

Maya made her way back up the stairs and unlocked the door. She pointed the gun at her mom, "I'm going to get my keys, and then I'm going to leave, and you're going to say nothing, and you're going to do nothing. Got it?" Her mother didn't look quite as angry, but nodded soundlessly. Maya grabbed her keys and headed for the front door. "Maya..." She didn't want to look back. She never looked back. "Maya." She looked back, "I love you," her mother said. Anger bubbled in Maya's chest, "You love me? Is that why you're never home? Is that why you threw a wine glass at my girlfriend snd a wine bottle at me?" she yelled. "Maya-" "I don't want to hear it mom." Maya cut her off.

"Dad... dad!" "Yes sweetheart," her father responded, not looking up from the screen. "I'm moving out," "Have fun," Maya rolled her eyes. "I need you to re-enroll me at Rosewood High," she contined. "Okay, honey." Maya faced the door again and reached for the handle. She thought about saying goodbye; though they weren't doing a very good job of it, these were her parents. She opened the door, not looking back.

Emily was leaning against the passenger side of her car. "I don't think you should be driving," she said. Maya wanted to agree; her back was really starting to bother her. "I'll be fine to drive back to your place," Maya said, limping over to her car and opening the down. Emily walked over and pushed Maya's car door shut. "Em, can we please just go back to your place? I really don't want to come back here," Maya said, sounding more in pain than before. Emily stared at her, going over the options quickly in her head. She nodded and let Maya get in the car, but held the door open. "You'll pull over if it gets to be too much?" she asked. "Yes," Emily placed a quick kiss on Maya's lips before closing the door and heading back to her car.

By the time Emily opened Maya's car door when the two had pulled up in front of Emily's house, Maya was leaning on the steering wheel with her hair covering her face. "I feel dizzy," she mumbled. "Come on, lets get you inside." Emily half-dragged Maya to her living room couch and told her to sit for a minute while she got supplies. She came back two minutes later juggling a first aid kit, a bowl, a bottle of asprin, some washcloths, and two bottles of water. She dumped all the items on the coffee table and handed Maya a bottle of water and some asprin. "Take it," Maya did as she was told, and Emily took the bottle from her. She kneeled before her and took Maya's shirt off, "Lay on your stomach." Again Maya did as she was told.

Emily tried not to get distracted by the lust that was steadily growing in her stomach as she cleaned up the blood on Maya's back. There was a bruise and some cuts around the place where the glass hit, so Emily was sure to be very careful. When all the blood was cleaned up Emily cleared her throat. "Maya, I'm going to feel around to make sure there's no glass in the cuts. It might hurt a little," "No wandering hands," Emily could practically hear her smile, and cleared her throat again.

"Someone's feeling better," Emily said while applying pressure around the cuts. "Oh yeah, you fixed me up. Ow, Em," Maya said. "Sorry. It doesn't look like there's any glass in the cuts though, so we're all done," Emily said smiling. "Cool." Emily leaned down and kissed her bruise and applied a bandage to cover the injuries.

"Thanks for patchin' me up Em," Maya said smiling gratefully. She realized what she had just said and shook her head, "Thank you for everything, you're amazing Emily," Emily smiled again, sitting on the couch with her girlfriend. "I love you Maya," "Love you too, Shark."

Emily leaned forward and kissed Maya softly on the lips. She wanted to keep it at a peck but Maya wasn't having that. Maya slid her hand to the back of Emily's neck and pulled her forward again, kissing her passionately. She maneuvered herself so that she was stradling Emily's waist and moaned against her mouth when she felt Emily's hands move from her bra line to her stomach and back. Maya pulled back and trailed kisses down her neck. She was reaching for the hem of Emily's shirt when they both heard Pam unlock the front door.

Maya bolted off of Emily and grabbed her shirt and the tv romote off of the coffee table in one swift moment. She flicked on the tv and slipped on her shirt as Emily was sitting up and trying to get control of her breathing. A minute later Pam appeared in the doorway. "Hey girls, how'd it go?" she asked. Emily and Maya looked at each other before Maya smiled and answered. "Oh, fine." Pam smiled too, "Great. You girls hungry?" she asked, already headed towards the kitchen. Maya stared at Emily before answering, "Very."

* * *

Woohoo long one. We meet Maya's parents: the bipolar cellist and the workaholic "father". It was fun to have so much freedom with them since we've never even seen them once, and Maya never mentioned them. This could've been two chapters but I decided to make it one I guess. Review review guys :)


	5. Chapter 5: Housewarming

A/N Sorry it took so long but that finale messed me up yo. Oh gosh. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing guys, seriously, reviews make my day.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Maya asked, spreading her arms wide. "Well she's a little short, but super cute," Emily responded with a playful grin. "About the apartment, you goober."

It had been two weeks since Maya moved out of her house and started living in Rosewood again, and this was Emily's first time seeing Maya's apartment after Maya had started "renovating." Emily, Hanna, and Spencer were recruited to help Maya get all her stuff into the place during the first week, and Maya had some of her more burly guy friends help her move furniture. Now that everything was in place, Emily could see that it was a pretty nice apartment for a high school student.

"It's nice," Emily said, making her way over to her girlfriend, "Very... you. I like it," she continued, noticing some of Maya's art on the walls. Emily stood in front her now, smiling. "Since you like it," Maya smiled back at her girlfriend and took a step closer, "Does that mean you'll be spending a lot of time here?" she asked. Emily licked her lips, "I hope so." Maya smiled widened, "Good." "So about your house warming present..." Emily started. "Mhm?" "I was thinking, now would probably be a good time to give it to you," Emily took another step towards Maya and by now their bodies were touching. Maya cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she asked, "Really."

Emily kissed Maya with so much force that she probably would have fallen over if Emily hadn't been holding her so tightly. Emily had already seperated Maya's lips and was invading Maya's mouth by the time she had regained her balance. After almost falling twice, the two managed to make it to Maya's bedroom and fall on to her bed without breaking their kiss. "I love you, Emily," Maya said as Emily broke the kiss to take Maya's shirt off. Emily pulled away from kissing Maya's neck, "I love you too Maya. Now shut up and let me show you," Emily responded pressing her lips back to Maya's.

* * *

"I have something for you," Maya said, lazily stroking Emily's hair. Emily looked up at the girl curiously. Maya untangled herself from Emily and reached over her, digging around in a drawer of the bedside table. She pulled something out, enclosed it in her fist, and laid back down so she was facing Emily again. "Here," Maya said, taking Emily's hand and placing the item in it. Emily took a moment to process what she was seeing in her palm.

"A key?" Emily asked. Sure enough, Maya had placed a silver key in her hand. "Yeah, so you can come over anytime you want," Maya said, smiling softly. Emily smiled back before placing a kiss on Maya's lips. "I don't know what to say," she said teary eyed. "Say you'll stay over tonight? I could make you dinner, and we can make milkshakes after and play video games. You really liked the one with the monkeys," Maya said pecking Emily on the lips. Emily pretended to think for a second, "Hmm, stay and have a fun night with my girlfriend, or go home and miss her like crazy?" Emily joked. "Decisions, decisions," Maya joked back, leaning in for another kiss.

Just then Emily's phone went off from the bedside table. "Leave it," Maya mumbled against Emily lips before kissing her again. Emily shook her head and pulled away, "It could be important," she said, turning around and grabbing her phone. Maya stared at Emily's bare back as she checked her phone. She then gasped and slid off the bed, "I'm so sorry, I have to go," she apologized quickly. Maya's heart sank as she sat up and watched her girlfriend pull her clothes on. "Is everything okay?" Maya asked, crestfallen. "There's an emergency at Spencer's and she wants me there now," Emily said. "Do you need me to come?" "No!" Emily said a little too quickly for Maya's liking.

"I mean, she kind of just wants us there," Emily tried to recover. "I'm sorry, I'll be back later okay?" Emily stared at Maya, waiting for a response. Maya pursed her lips, "Promise?" she said. "Promise," Emily repsonded before leaving a quick kiss on Maya's lips. "I'll see you in a bit okay? I love you," Emily said, quickly making her way out of the room. "Yeah," Maya said to herself, sinking into her blankets, "Love you too."

Maya wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but she woke up groggy and disorientated. She sighed when she read the clock on the bedside table: 1:44am. "So much for coming back later," she muttered to herself, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She reached onto the bedside and grabbed her phone. No texts, no missed calls. _'So she ditches me, and then she doesn't call. Nice_.' Maya thought, throwing the blankets off of her and heading to the kitchen.

She made her way to the kitchen, flicking on the lights, and headed for the fridge to get some apple juice while she thought. Maya wasn't a jealous person but the more she thought about her girlfriend's relationship with her best friends, the more envious she got. They were a tight-knit group of friends that she would never be apart of. They had been there for Emily for years, and she had just gotten there. She'd drop everything to go help them and wouldn't think twice about it, including her. _'That's why I ran away. I know I'm never going to be as important the pack,_' she thought angerly.

But why did any of that even matter to her? She was Maya St. Germain, the laid back Californian who could pick up almost any string instrument and wasn't too bad with a paintbrush either. She was supposed to be the zen stoner. She hadn't even looked at weed since she came back to Rosewood. She was changing, and she knew it, but she didn't know how she felt about that.

Maya shook her head, "Emily Fields, what are you doing to me?"

* * *

A/N Sorry about the lack of sex scene and sorry in advance about _! haha! Anyway, review and let me know if you want me to get into the A plot, and if you want to see more of the other girls. Also let me know if you want Maya to throw a flash Housewarming party out of sadness, cuz that totally sounds like something she would do. P.S. the game about the monkeys is Ape Escape 2. Just sayin'. review~


	6. Chapter 6: Rising Tension

A/N What's going to happen next? Even I don't know! IwishIwasjoking ANYWAY vote count (according to reviewers that mentioned it):

moar liarz: 1/1

partii woo!: 5/5

"A" drama ermahgerd: 1/2

And about the sex scene: it would be really awkward for me to write one because a) I've never written one before and b) I'm a voygin! I'm uh... conducting research and practicing (writing the scene! not... omg) so just be patient with me okay? , and I changed my pen name for personal reasons & deleted the author's note. Enjoy :)

* * *

The party had started an hour ago, and Maya wasn't enjoying it as much as she would've liked. She had to keep an eye on things, it was her home after all, so she was sitting on the island in the kitchen watching over the party-goers. She didn't drink or take any drugs like she normally would have because she knew that the police could show up, and the last thing she needed was to get arrested for being in possesion of illegal substances and/or underage drinking.

On top of that, she just couldn't stop thinking about Emily. Well, that was normal, but this was more worrying than thinking about those big brown eyes or long, dark hair. She should have been mad, but she wasn't, she was only worried. _'What was in that text that could make her drop everything? What happened at Spencer's? I hope she's okay,'_ she thought._ 'Why hasn't she called?'_ she thought, sighing to herself. "Maybe I should call her," she thought out loud. "Nah, forget her," said a voice from next to her.

Maya was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that someone had joined her on her island. The girl who had slid onto the island was like a pixie: short with impish features and short, sandy hair. She was smirking. "Do I know you?" Maya asked over the noise. "No, but I kind of want to change that!" the girl said back. "I'm Lily!" she introduced herself, "And I'm not interested!" Maya retorted. Lily laughed, "You look like you really need to forget someone tonight, a girl. She's messing with your head!" Maya was getting irritated that this girl she had just met was so in tune with her thoughts. "Am I right?" Lily asked. "Get off of my island!" Maya shouted, making the tiny girl laugh again, "Fine, but," she paused to pull a tube of lipstick out out of her pocket. "Here's my number!" she said writing the number on Maya's forearm. "Like I said, I really want to get to know you!" Lily said, shoving the tube back into her pocket. "And like I said, I'm really not interested!" Lily just smiled and off the counter, walking away. "Goodbye Maya St. Germain." Maya frowned. She hadn't introduced herself.

The minute Lily left, another person hopped up on the counter, but this time Maya knew who it was. Her gigantic friend Jovan, and hired bouncer/bodyguard for the night, was a tall hispanic guy with a buzz cut and muscles so big, an NFL line backer wouldn't mess with him. He was handsome, but he had a bloody nose. "What happened to you?" Maya asked. "Some dude was pushing pills! I got him out, but he got me," Jovan said, shrugging. "Doesn't hurt that bad!" Maya grabbed a napkin and started wiping the drying blood from her friend's nose and mouth. "Thanks for doing this," Maya said. "No problem, it's actually kinda fun," he replied smiling as Maya finished cleaning up the blood.

"So where's the other half?" he asked. Maya frowned for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. "I don't know," she answered. "Did something happen?" Maya threw the bloody napkin into the trash bin. "I don't know," she repeated. Jovan pursed his lips as he studied his friend. "Are you okay?" he asked. Maya's hands balled into fists, "I don't kno-." Jovan pulled the girl into his arms for a brief hug, and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before hopping off the counter.

"Come on," he said, extending his hand towards her, "You need to enjoy your own party Maya!" Maya took his hand and let him lead her onto the makeshift dancefloor. After a couple of songs, Maya was feeling herself again. She started dancing with randoms and really enjoying herself, slowly forgetting about the swimming beauty that had left her in the dark.

* * *

Maya woke up slowly on Monday, dreading the day ahead. It was her first day back at Rosewood High, and would be her first time seeing Emily, who still hadn't called, since the afternoon she had left. She groaned and got out of bed, quickly brushing her teeth and showering. She got dressed and fixed herself some breakfast, which consisted of a bowl of cereal and a granola bar. Maya ate slowly as her thoughts started drifting towards her girlfriend again. She still couldn't figure out what could've happened at Spencer's, and found herself wondering if Spencer was okay._ 'I should have called,'_ she thought as she emptied her bowl. Sighing, Maya got up and rinsed off her dishes before grabbing her keys and bag, and exiting her apartment. As she turned away from the door after locking it, she almost ran into someone.

"Aria?" Maya said, confused. "Um, good morning," Aria said. The short girl was toting a pastry bag in one hand and a cup holder with two cups of coffee in the other. "Morning. Look, if you're here about Emily-" Maya started. "I'm not, my boyfriend lives in this building. I'm just bringing him breakfast," Aria explained, raising the cup holder and the pastry bag for emphasis. "Oh," Maya responded. "Aren't you supposed to be at school early to pick up your schedule and get make-up coursework and stuff?" Aria asked. "Yeah, I was just leaving," Maya said, "Oh then let me not hold you up, I'll see you at school, okay?" Aria said with a smile, walking past her.

"Aria?" Maya called out, turning around. Aria turned around too, eyebrows raised in aknowledgement. "Is Emily okay?" "Yeah, why wouldn't she be?" Aria asked, stepping towards her. "It's just, she left to met up with you guys on Friday, and she said she'd come back but she didn't, and she didn't call, and..." Maya trailed off, realizing that she was rambling. "Em's fine Maya. I don't know why she hasn't called though," Aria said. "Oh," Maya said again, pursing her lips and looking at her shoes. "Hey, it'll be fine, okay? You guys will sort it," Aria said, with a small smile on her face. "Right. I should get going," Maya responded, pointing behind her. "See you later," Aria said as she flitted away with her boyfriend's breakfast.

Maya wasn't present until lunch when she literally ran into the girl she couldn't stop thinking about. Maya handed the book that had fallen out of Emily's hand without a word and started to walk away. "Maya wait," Emily said, grabbing her wrist. "Tell me something, does the phrase 'be back later' mean something different to you than it does to me?" Maya asked, her anger bubbling up again. "I'm sorry, something came up," Emily apologized. "And you couldn't call because?" Maya asked, tugging her hand free. "I figured you'd be mad..." "Oh did you?" Emily ran a hand through her hair, "Maya, I'm sorry." "What the hell happened at Spencer's that was so important? Because you all look fine." Maya asked, crossing her arms.

After a moment, Emily opened her mouth to speak but somebody called her name. The pair turned around to see Spencer, Hanna, and Aria in the farside of the courtyard with Hanna motioning urgently for Emily to come over. Maya glared at her girlfriend, who looked back her pleadingly. "Can we please talk after school?" Emily asked, her eyes glancing towards her friends. "Wow, Emily." Maya said, trying in vain to get storm past the taller girl, who stepped in her path.

Emily wrapped her arms around Maya and touched their foreheads together. "I love you Maya," Emily mumbled, "But it's always them over me, right?" Maya asked, though she dreaded the answer. "They're more important than me." Emily frowned, "It's not like that," Maya pulled away from her, "Yes, it is." "Maya-" "Go, Emily." Emily leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Maya's lips. "After school?" Emily said. "I have work," Maya responded, a little lightheaded from the kiss. "I'll wait," "Sure." Emily gave Maya one last sad glance before quicky joining her friends, leaving Maya alone yet again.

* * *

A/N Emily's slowly losing Maya! Maya's turning into an emotional little trainwreck! Who is this Lily character? Who wants to see more Jovan? When will Maya and Emily be back on track? Find out sometime in the future! Review review!


	7. Chapter 7: An Eventful Day

A/N Ok so I had so much trouble writing this chapter that I really just want to slap somebody. Anyway, I'm glad you guys like Jovan, he's a good guy. And I don't mean a fake-us-out-for-a-season-and-a-half-and-then-give-us-all-trust-complexes-ahem-ahem-Toby good guy. I mean genuinely a good person :) And Lily's cool too, she's not a supervillian, I promise. You'll find out about both of these guys in the next few chapters. Thanks for waiting and enjoy

* * *

Last period rolled around and Maya heaved a sigh of relief; she had AP Music Theory. Music had always been her escape and right now, she definitely needed one. She walked down the hall and, after being stopped three times by some kids complimenting her on her party, made her way into the music room. Maya loved the music room. It was big and open, there were multiple levels of floors (that Maya had never figured out the name of so she just called them "bleachers"), instruments lined the walls, there were no desks, and the acoustics were great.

She walked up to the teacher, an older guy with salt-and-pepper hair and smile lines, and gave him her transfer papers. "Hi, I'm in this class now?" she said. "Ah, Miss... St. Germain. I see you were taking music theory at your old school," he said, looking up at her. "Then you already know what's expected." Maya nodded, "Yes, and I've already written composed, and recorded all 5 of my original songs," He smiled, "Impressive, Ms. St. Germain, most kids in here haven't gotten to recording yet." Maya smirked back at him, "Yeah, I've been told I'm ahead of the curve," The teacher stood and extended his hand, "I'm Mr. Young." Maya shook his hand and introduced herself as well, "Maya St. Germain." "Don't tell me, tell them. Class! We have a new musician. Tell us who you are, music you're into, instruments, and your inspirations," Mr. Young called the class to attention.

Most of the class was already working, and Maya recognized a lot of faces from music club or around school. Well, all except one. Lily, the tiny girl from her party, was sitting on the bottom row of the bleachers, writing on a pad of paper. As Mr. Young spoke, she looked up and smiled at Maya. "Uh, Maya St. Germain, some of you might know me. Two Door Cinema Club, magic Man, the Strokes, Linkin Park, I like whatever's good I guess. I'm an A-level strings musician and my inspirations are the Beatles, Mike Snow, and Jack's Mannequin," Maya introduced herself to the class, noticing that Lily had been staring at her the whole time.

Maya walked over to the side of the room, close enough so that anyone who wanted to talk to her could, but far enough away so that she could get some work done; she was only halfway through her lyrical analysis. She was fishing her laptop out of her bag when Lily came over to her. "So you say you're not interested, but you transfer to my school and into my music class. Talk about mixed signals. Can I sit with you?" Lily said, trying to break the ice. "Uh, sure," Maya said, moving her bag so that the pint sized girl could sit. "How did you know my name?" Maya asked. Lily laughed "You just introduced yourself," "No, I mean at my party," Maya clarified. "Oh," Lily said, dragging out the 'o,' "You're kind of a legend in the LGBT club." Maya was confused, "What? Why?" "You punched a dude in face at your first meeting," Maya smiled a bit, "Oh yeah, didn't know that had gotten around," she said. "I thought it was brilliant," Lily laughed, making Maya smile wider. The tiny girl's positive energy was infectious.

Maya's sides hurt from laughing so hard. "And he was naked?" she asked between laughs. Lily shook her head, busting up as well. "Yeah, and the pig dragged him right into the pool. It was crazy," Lily finished her ridiculous tale, as the two walked out of the school together after the last bell had rung. "Would it be totally out of the question to ask for a ride home? I really don't feel like riding the bus," Lily said after her laughter had finally died down and they had reached the parking lot. "Sure, but you don't-" Maya cut off and stopped in her tracks.

Across the asphalt, Maya saw Emily and Spencer at Emily's car; it looked like they were arguing about something. Emily ran her hand through her hair like she always did when she was frustrated and said something to Spencer that made her walk away. Watching her best friend walk away, Emily finally noticed Maya. Their eye contact was brief, but Maya didn't miss the intensity and panic in her eyes before she looked away and got into her car, and apparently neither did Lily.

"I wonder what her damage is," she said, resting her arms comfortably behind her head as they reached Maya's car. "You're about to go and try to find out aren't you?" the tiny girl questioned, examining Maya's face, "You totally are. Good luck with that, she has a girlfriend; trust me I have asked-" Maya cut the girl off with a glare. "Ohhhhhh." Maya rolled her eyes, "Yeah, oh. Wait here," "I don't really think I have a choice," Lily said, getting in the car as Maya made her her way across the parking lot.

She rapped on Emily's window, making the girl look at her. She wiped away her tears and rolled down the window, "Emily-" Maya started, "I'll see you later tonight okay?" Emily cut her off, trying to change the subject. "Emily, what were you and Spencer-" Maya tried again, but was cut off a second time. "I have to to go, Maya, we'll talk tonight."

Maya watched Emily drive away feeling more confused than Emily had ever left her before, and that was saying a lot. She walked back to her car and got inside only to find Lily with her eyebrows raised, waiting expectantly. "So are you gonna take me home now, or...?" Maya looked at her, "What? Oh, yeah. Where do you live?" she asked, starting the car.

After dropping Lily off and promising to see her at school, Maya made her way to the Grille and got to work. She was a server and she bused tables so she never really got to sit down. And between the rushing around with dishes, dealing with a few rude customers, and thinking about Emily, she was exhausted by the time she finished her shift and 9pm. Maya clocked out and said goodbye to her boss and work friends before dragging herself to her car.

She was just buckling her seatbelt when she heard a voice whisper in her ear, "Hello." "_Holy shit_!" she flicked on the car light ready to defend herself if she had to. "Jovan!" Maya exclaimed, scared witless by her friend's prank. Jovan fell into the backseat laughing. "You should've seen your face!" he snickered. "What are you doing in my car?" she asked, turning around to face the laughing boy. "Oh yeah, you said you had to work on your first day back to school, and I thought that pretty much sucked, so I got you dinner," he explained, pointing to a large brown paper bag sitting next to him. Maya, noticing for the first time that the entire car smelled like food, smiled hugely. "Thanks Jovan," "No prob, small fry," he smiled back. "I'd invite you over but I've got homework, and I gotta talk to Emily-" she explained. "It's cool Maya, I've got some business in this part of town anyway," Jovan said. "Rain check?" she asked as he started to get out of the car. "Yeah, but you're buying."

Maya smiled the whole car ride home. She loved how much Jovan cared about her and how sweet he was. She didn't know what was in the bag, but she couldn't wait to eat it. But as she pulled up to her apartment complex, her smile and hunger faded. She had no idea what she was about to face with Emily. She made her way up to her apartment and was about to unlock the door when she heard muffled speaking behind the door. "Because I'm not going to do that to her," Maya heard Emily through the door. "I don't care if all you guys' boyfriends know, I'm not dragging her into this," Maya was confused, dragging her into what?

Maya unlocked the door and stepped inside determined to get some answers. Emily quickly hung up her phone and put it on the counter like she wasn't just on it. The room was dark except for a few candles Emily had lit. "What don't you want to drag me into? What's going on?" she demanded, dropping her bookbag amd crossing her arms. Emily looked down at her hands, "I can't tell you," she said. "Like hell you can't," Maya scoffed, storming over to the kitchen where Emily was sitting. "You're the one who wanted to talk, Emily, so talk," Maya said, crossing her arms. "I thought I was brave enough to tell you the truth but I'm not." Emily said, finally looking at Maya again. Her anger seemed to vanish when Emily looked at her with those big brown eyes. "What are you so scared of Emily? Can you at least tell me that?" Emily thought for a minute, "I just don't want you worrying about me," Emily's eyes were watering up. "Can you please just trust me, Maya?" Maya ran a hand through her hair, "How am I supposed to trust you when you're always keeping things from me, and lying, and sneaking around-" "How can I prove it?" Emily asked, standing in front of her girlfriend.

"Stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone," Maya admitted quietly. Emily nodded eagerly as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her softly on the lips. After a few moments, Maya pulled away, "Woah there, I'm still mad at you for ditching me on Friday, Shark," she said smirking. "I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?" Emily asked. "Do my laundry, warm up my dinner, wash the dishes, and cuddle me to sleep," Emily smiled, "In that order?" "Yes," "Well then I think this shirt is dirty," Emily said, pulling off Maya's shirt and kissing down her neck but she pulled away again. "You have chores to do," was all she said as she walked towards her bedroom, smiling.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was kind of random and/or confusing. I'm having some personal problems and it's showing in my writing, I fear. Anywho, Maya likes that Lily can make her laugh, and Lily looks up to Maya, and that's why they clicked so instantly, and Jovan is Jovan. Playing jokes, scaring people, and taking care of Maya are his thing. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, review review with dat feedback


	8. Chapter 8: Skip Day

A/N Sorry for the lateness, I never meant to be gone so long (points for you if you know what song that's from w/o the assistance of google). My AP Biology teacher gives ridiculous amounts of work. Ridiculous. Anyway have a not-crappy chapter! (and trust me when I say this story takes me just as much by surprise as you guys)

* * *

Maya opened her eyes and smirked immediately. "Hope you're ready to sweat Shark, because I want to see 40 pushups-" she said, turning around under the covers to face... nobody. She sat up, confused, "Emily?" she called out. Nothing. Reaching across the bedside table to grab her cell phone, she noticed a blue sticky note. "'Maya,'" she read aloud to herself, recognizing Emily's neat penmanship, "'Emergency at Aria's, if I'm not back by the time you wake up, I'll see you at school. So sorry. I love you.'" Maya flopped back on to the bed, "Right," she muttered, closing her eyes and trying to shut out the icy feeling of loneliness that was creeping up on her again.

For as long as she could remember, Maya had felt alone. Her father had worked from the office at the time, and her mother was home, but not entirely present. As a terribly shy kid, she didn't have many friends, and for some reason, she never quite connected with her brother. The hitting may have had something to do with it. Maya shuddered. She tried to shut this part of her life out; the loneliness, the icy feeling in her chest... the anxiety attacks. She hadn't had one in years, but lately she felt herself nearing closer and closer the edge.

When she moved back to Rosewood, she thought things would change; she thought Emily would be there for her. She thought she wouldn't feel so alone anymore. But laying on her bed, thinking about her past, she felt more alone than she ever had. She had just been with her, but she missed Emily.

Maya fumbled with her phone in her hands for a moment before deciding to call Emily and see if everything was alright. She opened her eyes and dialed, the number etched into her mind since the day after she met Emily. She put the phone up to her ear hoping that Emily would pick up. After the ninth ring she hung up and called again. No answer. She tried, unsuccessfully, twice more before dialling another number. "Hey," she said shakily after the first ring. "Fancy a skip day?"

* * *

"And then- and then she just... just left. We had fucking sex, and she- she left. Five minutes later," Maya rambled on drunkenly. Lily laughed. She had come over after hearing how Maya had sounded on the phone, offering Maya whatever was in her her bookbag to help her feel better, which included some vodka. Now why a high school sophomore was bringing alcohol to school, Maya had no idea, but it came in handy.

They were laying on their backs on Maya's bed, facing each other and talking about anything and everything because of their drunken states. Electronic music was playing from Maya's ipod, which was sitting on the bedside table. Lily giggled again for no apparent reason, "Sounds like a real handful," she said, a little more put together than Maya was at the moment. "I... I love her. And I know-" Maya squeezed her eyes shut. The ice was back. "I know she loves me too. It's just... It's just I know I'm not a prioty for her. I know she doesn't love me... as much as I love her," Maya said.

Lily put her hand on Maya's arm, "I'm sorry Maya, I wish I could help," she said, not really knowing what to say. Maya took confort in the young girl's touch and opened her eyes as she felt Lily move a lock of hair out of her face.

Just then, they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Maya said, sliding off of the bed and stumbling to the front door. When she opened it Jovan was looming over her. "How did you know I was home?" she asked, wobbling slightly as she stepped to the side to let him in. "I saw your car in the parking lot, are you drunk?" he said, "No!" Maya denied. "Okay, yes," she admits as Jovan shoots her the 'I know you're lying' look. Jovan shook his head, "Maya-"

"Maya, you got any apple sauce?" Lily said, ambling towards the kitchen but stopping when she noticed Jovan. "Hi there," she raised her hand in salute and then headed towards the fridge for apple sauce. "Who is that?" Jovan asked. "Lily," the girl said from the fridge. "Jovan," he said to her, before turning back to Maya, "Does Emily know you're having girls over?" "It's not like that, she's just-" Maya tried to explain herself before being interrupted by Lily again. "Maya is that your phone?" she asked. "Yeah," Maya replied, stumbling towards her room to get her phone.

There was another knock at the door and Jovan opened it to reveal a suprised looking Emily. "Uh... hello," she said, sounding as surprised as she looked. "Hello," he said back, letting her in. Just then Lily came from the kitchen with a jar of apple sauce and a spoon, making Emily even more confused. "Who..." "Jovan," he introduced himself. "Lily," "Emily." "We know," they said in unison as Maya came back with her phone.

"Oh... Emily," Maya said, stopping in her tracks. Jovan shifted unconfortably as silence engulfed the room. "Hey, Lily, why don't we... go for a walk?" Jovan suggested. "Can I bring my apple sauce?" Lily asked. "My apple sauce," Maya objected. "Sure," he said, ignoring Maya and holding the door open for the tiny girl.

After the pair left, Maya crossed her arms, "You left me. Again," she accused pointedly. "I'm sorry," Emily said, taking a step towards the girl, frowning as Maya stumbled backwards. "Are you drunk?" she asked, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" "Well because-" Maya rolled her eyes and interrupted her, "And- and I know you're not about to tell me what you were really up to," she accused again. "Maya, I want to tell you-" "Then why won't you Emily?" Maya tried not to stumble as she stormed over to Emily, stopping in front of her. "Please don't be mad," Emily pleaded, "I... It's better if you don't know." Maya shook her head, "Emily what does that even mean?" she demanded. "Just tell me the truth." Emily's eyes were fixed on the ground. "I can't." "Then get out, Emily." Maya said, making Emily's head snap up.

Maya sighed. "Emily, you... you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth-" "It's not like that!" Emily interrupted. "You lie to me all the time, I can see it on your face. And I don't know... I don't know if I can date a liar, Emily." Maya continued. Emily was silent for a moment. "Maya, are you... are you breaking up with me?" Emily finally asked, her voice shaking. "No. No, of course not. I just... it just upsets me how easy it is for you to lie to me," Emily frowned and reached for Maya's crossed arms, but she flinched away from her touch. "Maya, I-" "Could you just go? Please?" Maya was the one looking at the ground now. "I love you Maya," Emily said, "I really, really do."

"You don't have to go, Emily," Maya said, taking her hand. "I don't want you to. But I can't be around someone who lies to me all the time. I just can't," she continued, removing her hand from Emily's to wipe a tear from Emily's cheek and restrd it there. "Just tell me the truth, and I'll stay by your side. I'll help you through whatever it is, just like you helped me." Emily leaned into her touch, staring at the girl, and Maya didn't miss all the pain, and confusion, and panic, and fear in Emily's eyes. "Let me help you Emily," Maya pleaded as she stepped closer to her.

Emily opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by her phone going off. As she took her phone out of her pocket, Maya already knew where this was headed. Emily looked up from her phone, "Maya, I'm sorr-" "Yeah, whatever," she said, trying to walk away. Emily grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her waist. And she kissed her, not knowing what else to say, or do. She kissed her hoping that it would say all the things she couldn't. And Maya kissed back, hoping that Emily would get that she didn't want her to leave, not now, not ever.

But of course she did. Of course she told Maya that she loved her. Of course she left her standing confused and alone, like she had so many times before. Maya took a shaky breath, before heading over to the couch, curling up, and trying to keep the ice out of her chest.

* * *

Oh no! Should Emily tell Maya about A? Poor Maya :C Anyway, review review plz guise


	9. Chapter 9: WhAt the fu-

Two Hearts

A/N FINALLY HOLY HOT DAMN. By the gods, I'm so so SO sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. Forgive me. Please. Omg. I am shame.

* * *

Maya was starting to think that what she was doing was pointless and wrong.

She was standing outside the Marin's empty house, staring at the door. After Jovan and Lily had left, she had made the snap decision to follow Emily, determined to find find out what her girlfriend has been up to recently. But as she drove onto the highway, she realized she had no idea where she was going or how long she had been asleep. Emily could be anywhere. So she decided to check her best friends' houses first.

The first house she decided to check was the Montgomery's, because that's where Emily supposedly went this morning, but no one was there. So she continued her search to Emily's house, where in retrospect she probably should have started, but her car wasn't there either.

With a huff, she started her car and continued her journey to the Marin household. All the lights were off but there a car was parked in the driveway, so she decided to go up to the door. After ringing the doorbell three times and knocking on the door, she decided no one was home. "This is so pointless, what the hell was I thinking?" she said to herself. "Oh yeah, I wasn't" She leaned against the door for a moment, deliberating whether or not she would bother to check Spencer's house.

She figured she might as well check since she was only a couple of blocks away, but as she started back towards her car, she spotted a darkly dressed figure move fluidly to the back of the Marin's home. Maya stood there in shock. The dark figure didn't look like Hanna, Ms. Marin, or even Caleb and even if it was, why would any of them be using the back door? Maya didn't think as she made her way to the back of the house, her hand in her jacket pocket where she kept her hand around her self defense weapon of choice: a taser that her dad had given her a few weeks prior.

As she rounded the side of the house through the open gate, she stopped when she saw the figure fumbling with the locked back door. The plan was to sneak up quietly and incapacitate the offender-_ 'Wow,'_ she thought, smiling to herself slightly,_ 'way to pay attention in those self defense classes Maya.'_ But as she took another step forward, she accidentally snapped a twig under her foot. The figure whipped around and charged straight for her. "Woah!" Maya hastily whipped out the taser and pulled the trigger. The prongs sprung out and hit the hooded person square in the chest. With a strangled yell, the person fell to the ground.

Maya stepped forward cautiously and gasped at who she saw laying on the ground. "Toby?" she said incredilously.

Maya had met Toby before and had a couple of conversations with him, most recently when he had dropped off a book he was loaning to Emily or something at while Maya was at her house a couple of weeks ago. He seemed like a pretty decent guy, well-mannered, polite, with a great taste in music. Not someone who broke into houses at night.

Spencer's boyfriend tried to roll to his side but just ended up twitching violently. "Don't-" Toby struggled to get his words out as he convulsed on the ground, "Don't tell... Emily," he managed to say. Maya was already looking for her phone. "How about I _do_ tell Emily and call the cops? What the fu-" Toby cut her off, "Wait! I can tell you where she always goes, why she's always leaving." Maya stopped digging around for her phone. "I know you want to know, Maya," he said. "That's none of your business, Toby," Maya said. "Yes it is, and it's your business too." Maya looked down at the boy, who was trying to recover from the shock of being electrocuted.

Maya went over her options quickly in her head. She could either continue looking for Emily and demand for an explanation she probably won't get, or get answers from Spencer's possibly-dangerous-may-or-may-not-be-a-criminal boyfriend. She sighed, ran a hand through her hair, and extended her hand to the boy.

"Thanks," he said, taking her hand and lifting himself up. "Can we get out of here, please?" he asked, looking around. Maya raised an eyebrow but walked towards her car without a word.

"Uh, could you drive? We can't get caught." Toby said when he noticed Maya wasn't starting the car and looking out the back out the car when he saw headlights coming down the road. "No, YOU can't get caught. And I know you just tried to break into a house and all, but could you turn down the sketch a little? You're starting to freak me out." Maya said. "Okay, sorry, drive." "Nuh uh, empty your pockets," she said. "Why?" he asked. "Because I'm not trying to die. Pockets, empty, now, or we're not going anywhere."

A pocket knife, a flashdrive, two cell phones, a lock pick, and a wallet later, they were on the road. Maya glanced over at the boy who was leaning his head on the glass with his eyes closed. "You look tired." she said. "I am," he responded. "Long day of robbing houses?" Toby threw her a glare but sighed and looked away. "It's not what you think," he stated, "I'm helping them." Maya laughed once, "By breaking into Hanna's house?" she asked, but received no answer. Maya rolled her eyes and focused on driving.

Upon arriving to Maya's apartment, Toby lumbered over to the couch and fell onto it tiredly. "Okay start talking." Maya said after closing the door behind her and sitting on the couch with Toby. "Look," Toby said after a minute, sitting up straighter in the couch. "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into Maya." "The hell I don't-" she started, but was cut off by Toby. "It's a lot more complicated than you think. Just telling you could put you in danger, that's why Emily hasn't. If I tell you, everything could change. Can you handle that?"

Maya thought it over for a moment. Could she handle it? Her life had already changed so much much in the past couple of months, could she handle any more? Then a thought occurred to her. "Wait... Emily's in danger?" Toby simply nodded. "Tell me." she said, "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Emily is my family now Toby, I have to protect her."

The boy sighed and ran a hand through his sandy hair and let it fall onto his. "Someone has been torturing Emily and the other girls for years now, since around the time Alison's body was found. Leaving them notes, sending them texts threatening to expose their secrets. They call themselves -A." Toby explained. Maya took a second to process the information she had just received "But... why?" she asked. "I don't why... this person wants to hurt them so badly, and I can't figure out why. I-" "Hurt them?" Maya interrupted the boy in a panic. "Like physically hurt them?" Toby gave her a sympathetic look before nodding slightly, "You know last year when Emily had that ulcer? That was A. He or she was giving Emily steroids." "I..."

Maya was at a loss for words. She had no idea Emily had an ulcer. She wasn't around at the time. 'I was being stupid and selfish when Emily needed me,' she thought, balling her fists. She was silent for another moment as she tried to get her emotions under control. "And you're working with this person? I thought you were Emily's friend-" "I am! I told you, I'm trying to help them. The second I find out who's doing this, I'm taking them down." Toby promised. Maya stood up while running a hand through her dark hair and started to pace around the living room. "Any leads?" she asked, stopping mid-step and turning to face him. Toby shook his head. "I used to think it was this Mona, but it turns out she's not the one in charge." Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "Hanna's friend?" Toby nodded.

"So, now what?" she asked. "Right now? I need to get going, I have some more dirty work to do," he said begrudgingly, standing from his seat on the couch. He walked over to where Maya stood and looked her in the eye. "Maya, A could come after you. You need to know that. Unless..." Toby said. "Unless... what?" she stared at the boy, wondering what he was going to say. "I could always use some help... figuring this whole thing out," he said in a low voice. "Like... join A with you?" she asked for clarity. "Yeah, you'll have to do some things you won't like, but A won't come after you, and we'll be so close to A that we could possibly figure out who it is." he was trying to convince her.

Maya tried to think. She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Emily, but this person needed to be stopped. "Please Maya, A's trying to hurt the girl I love too." Toby said. Maya looked into Toby's eyes, they shone with fear. Fear for Spencer, for Emily, for her. "I... I need time to think Toby. About all of this." Toby nodded. "I understand Maya. I should go," he said, heading towards the door. "Maya, you're a part of something huge now. It won't be long until A finds out that you know, especially if you talk to Emily about all of this. You need to decide fast," he warned. Maya simply nodded in response. "See you later Maya." Toby said before twisting the doorknob and pulling the door open, taking his leave.

Maya's head was reeling as she thought about everything she had just learned. 'You should have known, you should have been there, you're supposed to be protecting her,' she thought over and over again. She made her way to the kitchen, where she had planned to get some water from the fridge, but ended up going over to the sink and vomiting into it. "Ew." she grumbled before turning on the tap, rinsing her mouth out, and washing the throw up from the sink. After she was done, she pulled out her phone and starting dialing Maya put the phone up to her ear, as the phone was answered on the other end.

"Hey, I really need you."

* * *

A/N Again, I'm so, so, SO sorry. Like I feel so guilty... the truth is, I just got stuck, then I lost interest, and then I started going through some things... I still am but I swear I'll try to post more often, look out for new chapters in my other stories, my new story (it'll be a series of Emaya oneshots like Holidays, and the new chapter of this story in about a week and a half. Bye! (still feels guilty)


End file.
